Armin merece besos
by Danae K
Summary: "Merecía guantes ya que siempre tenía frío en las manos, merecía un café con gotas de leche por las mañanas, merecía palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza y merecía besos, muchos besos." [Universo Alterno] [BL]


_**Armin merece besos**_

 _"Merecía guantes ya que siempre tenía frío en las manos, merecía un café con gotas de leche por las mañanas, merecía palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza y merecía besos, muchos besos. Y recién en ese momento se daba cuenta."_

 ** _#Disclaimer:_** _los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio Hajime Isayama (alias: el que quiere ver arder al mundo)_

* * *

 _«Este fic participa en el reto "Enemigo mío" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost"»_

* * *

 **A.**

Las clases estaban recién comenzando. Era día lunes por la mañana y Armin, ubicándose en el asiento del frente, se sentía feliz mientras el profesor daba inicio a su largo discurso sobre la historia de _a-nadie-le-importa,_ según Eren. Ante estos comentarios, el rubio sólo podía suspirar resignado, puesto que él sabía que no conseguiría nada con insistirle al castaño de que estudie. A pesar de todos los intentos que —en algún momento— Eren haya hecho en el pasado por estudiar, siempre llegaba al lado del rubio a pedirle ayuda al final del semestre.

Pero en ese día lunes nada de eso importaba. Lo único que Armin tenía en su mente era _"Podré prestar atención en clases"_ ya que la razón de las constantes frustraciones de las últimas semanas no estaba en el salón. Sí, su razón tenía nombre y apellido:

 _Jean Kirschtein._

El sólo escuchar su nombre le revolvía el estómago. Era algo que iba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión y entendimiento, ya que no podía lidiar con el afán del castaño de interrumpir la clase, hablar fuerte y hacer tonterías obteniendo sólo castigos después de clases. _"No entiendo cómo no lo han expulsado hasta ahora"_ pensaba Armin, pero luego se daba cuenta que pensar en ese hecho le producía una angustia en el pecho tan extraña que cuando le pasaba eso, le dejaba de hablar a Mikasa y a Eren por todo el día y cuando éstos le preguntaban qué le pasaba, sólo respondía con un simple _"nada"_

Armin podía ser muy inteligente, y tenía muchas capacidades como la de sumirse en sus pensamientos sin dejar de prestar atención al profesor, pero todo eso se vino abajo en el momento en que alguien entró al salón, tirando por la borda todo rastro de felicidad dentro de la mente del rubio.

—Kirschtein, solamente entra y siéntate en silencio. Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. — _"El mastro es el único que me entiende"_ pensó el rubio. El castaño tomó asiento al fondo del salón junto a Marco. Él no era como Jean: siempre andaba con una sonrisa amigable y sincera, y le iba mejor en las calificaciones. No era de esos que buscan problemas con quien se les cruce.

Armin permaneció atento a los minutos siguientes, esperando en cualquier momento escuchar la irritante voz del castaño y su risa. Cómo olvidar su risa burlona que lo distrae de sobremanera durante las clases y lo tienta a darle palmaditas. En la cara. Con un libro.

—Armin... ¿te pasa algo? —Eren miraba los puños apretados del rubio con preocupación. Nunca se veía a Armin molesto con algo: siempre lograba mantener la calma hasta en los momentos más difíciles.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes...

—¿Cariñoso con tu novio tan temprano, Jaeger? —y ahí estaba la voz que menos quería oír. Al escuchar esto, Eren se enfureció y estuvo a punto de responder, pero el rubio le sostuvo el brazo, evitando que siguiera.

* * *

 **J.**

Jean odiaba las clases. El sólo hecho de sentarse y escuchar a un anciano hablando de cosas que no servirán para nada en el futuro lo sacaba de sus casillas. Odiaba eso y a Eren. La verdad es que Jean hace rato que se cuestionaba en su mente la razón por la que lo odiaba. _"¿Es más apuesto? Definitivamente no. ¿Más inteligente? Ni en sueños. ¿Mikasa? Puede ser"_

De pronto fijó su vista al frente y vio al castaño susurrándole algo a Arlelt. No entendía por qué ellos junto con Mikasa estaban todo el santo día juntos. Ni tampoco por qué eso le molestaba. Ni tampoco por qué sentía ganas de molestar a Armin constantemente.

—¿Cariñoso con tu novio tan temprano, Jaeger? —Vio cómo el castaño se volteaba, con la cara roja de furia y él se estaba preparando para escuchar sus sandeces, pero esas palabras nunca llegaron, ya que en vez de eso, Armin sostuvo el brazo de Eren, como deteniéndolo. _"¿Es que al rubio no le importaba que lo trataran de marica? Si hasta parece una chica"_

—Jean, ¿para qué molestas a Eren y a sus amigos? Ellos no te han hecho nada. Y no digas que es por Mikasa, porque ya me he dado cuenta que ella no es precisamente a la que miras hace unos meses.

—Marco, no empieces con tu mierda otra vez. El otro día también me dijiste algo así. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer en vez de andar husmeando sobre los gustos amorosos de los demás? —Jean estaba cansado, y no con mucha paciencia.

—Lo hago porque eres mi amigo y me preocupo. No quiero que salgas dañado.

—Marco, ya te he dicho muchas veces que _ella_ me sigue gustando. Y no quiero hablar del tema, estoy cansado.

* * *

 **A.**

Apenas vio al castaño, caminó hacia él con su cabeza hecha un lío. Estaba apunto de hacer una locura, pero ya no importaba: se había plantado ante él y Jean lo miraba con una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

No fue la pregunta que quería hacer, pero fue lo único que salió de sus labios en ese momento. El castaño observó un largo rato a Armin, el cual se removía inquieto. Pasaron minutos que simulaban horas, según el rubio. Finalmente, el castaño habló.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Siempre interrumpes las clases y no es mi culpa que no seas bueno estudiando y te la pases holgazaneando o molestando a Eren o a mí. —soltó Armin, al tiempo que eliminaba todo el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones. El castaño frunció un poco el ceño.

—Hey, dos cosas. Primero: no era mi intención molestarte, sólo me gusta fastidiar al idiota de Jaeger —el rubio pudo percibir que sus orejas estaban un poco rojas. _"No le gusta disculparse con los demás, o está mintiendo"._ — Segundo: Trato de no ser un holgazán y me esfuerzo para los exámenes, pero nunca puedo aprobar. —dijo Jean, rascándose un poco la nuca. Percibió otro sonrojo un tanto visible. —Como tú eres el mejor de la clase... ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?

 _"No, jódete"_

—Claro. ¿C-cuando quieres que te ayude?

 _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"_

—Puede ser el viernes luego de clases. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa o vamos a la mía?

 _"Podrías irte tú solo, pero al infierno. ¿Te parece?"_

—Como quieras.

—En mi casa entonces. —el castaño sonrió un poco nervioso— Nos vemos.

* * *

 **J.**

 _"Es una locura"_ pensaba Jean. No creía que pudiese estar en la misma habitación con Armin, siendo que cada vez que lo miraba se ponía de mal humor por el resto del día. Cada vez que veía cómo se iba junto con Eren y Mikasa al terminar las clases, le desagradaba tanto que terminaba pateando una piedra durante todo el camino a su casa y al final la lanzaba lejos. Una vez rompió un vidrio y su madre lo intentó reprender, pero el castaño ni siquiera dejó que le dirigiera una mirada de reproche. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se ponía tan _así_ cuando la situación se trataba del rubio, y no quería saberlo.

—Jean, ¿te pasa algo otra vez?

 _"Maldito Marco y su fijación por husmear en los asuntos personales"._

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que...

—¿Es Armin?

—Ten por seguro que no te contaré nunca más algo personal.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Me he dado cuenta solo.

 _"Maldito Marco, otra vez"_

* * *

Los días pasaron tranquilos, para el alivio de Jean. Ya no sentía ese impulso de molestar durante las clases, ya que pensaba que si lo hacía, el rubio volvería a mirarlo con esa expresión adorable que trataba de verse amenazante. Cuando llegó el famoso viernes, los dos se encontraban caminando en un silencio incómodo. Como Armin iba muy atrás, el castaño paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa? —el rubio se extrañó ante la acción repentina.

—Eso va muy pesado. —fue lo único que Jean dijo, para luego tomar el bolso de Armin y seguir caminando, dejando a un rubio descolocado. Pronto corrió para alcanzar al castaño.

—¡Puedo cargarlo yo mismo! No es necesario que actúes de esa forma. —ese comentario, extrañamente, le sentó mal a Jean y no tardó en replicar.

—Bueno, sólo intentaba ser amable. —escupió las palabras con algo de amargura y enojo, al tiempo que dejaba el bolso caer. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, que Armin no merecía recibir esos tratos de su parte, pero no tenía idea de por qué el rubio provocaba esas reacciones en él. Comenzó a odiar esa incertidumbre, y por tanto, comenzó a odiarlo a él.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?! —algo andaba mal. Armin nunca usaba palabras despectivas, y si las usaba, era una mala señal. _"No me importa nada, sólo quiero que se marche"_ pensaba el castaño, sin saber aún la razón.

—Me pasa que quiero ser amable contigo, y tú al parecer no te das cuenta. ¡Por mí, ni siquiera te hablaría! Sólo lo hago porque quiero aprobar los estúpidos exámenes, así que...

 _"Mierda"_

Jean vio cómo el pequeño cuerpo del rubio temblaba levemente, y se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. No entendía por qué se comportaba tan mal con Armin, pero se dio cuenta de que eso estaba mal y que Armin no merecía ser tratado como un pedazo de mierda. Merecía guantes ya que siempre tenía frío en las manos, merecía un café con gotas de leche por las mañanas, merecía palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza y merecía _besos, muchos besos._ Y recién en ese momento se daba cuenta.

—Ya no quiero que me hables más.

* * *

—Marco...

—No quiero que me lo digas porque ya lo sé. Quiero que actúes y soluciones el problema de ayer.

—Joder, que tampoco es tan fácil...

 _"Maldito Marco, una y otra vez"_

—El que quiere, puede. Sin importar lo que se le cruce en el camino. Pienso que tú puedes lograr cualquier cosa ¿sabes? Y aunque sé que siempre terminas maldiciéndome al final siempre tienes éxito en lo que te propones.

—...Cuando la quería a _ella_ no resultó, e igual te maldecía.

—Eso es porque tus sentimientos no eran ciertos. Y admitámoslo: nunca pasaría. —el de pecas soltó una risa un poco culpable al darse cuenta que quizás con su comentario hirió a su amigo, pero pronto escuchó la risa del castaño. Un poco desanimada y sin ganas, pero risa igual. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

—¿Por qué eres tan astuto en estas cosas, y te va tan mal en los exámenes? —bromeó un poco Jean mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del moreno.

—¡Oye! Tampoco me va tan mal como a ti...

Se impuso la calma nuevamente entre los dos amigos. Marco siempre ayudaba a Jean en estos temas, donde el castaño al parecer no se daba cuenta de nada.

—Iré a arreglar todo. —dijo Jean al tiempo en que se levantaba. Recibió un "suerte" de parte de Marco y se dispuso a caminar.

* * *

 **A.**

Los días se mostraban inusualmente tranquilos. El rubio permanecía con la mirada perdida, el semblante melancólico y a ratos tenso por el enojo. Con el incidente que pasó, Armin podía gozar de más tiempo para estudiar y mayor comodidad a la hora de prestar atención a las clases. Un día, mientras el rubio salía de la escuela solo, ya que se había quedado más tiempo en la biblioteca, el castaño se acercó.

—Armin... ¿podemos hablar?

—Lo siento, llegaré tarde a casa.

—Armin... sólo quiero pedirte perdón y decirte algo muy importante. No te quito nada de tu tiempo. Sólo escúchame por favor... —el rubio obsevaba el rostro un poco sonrojado de Jean, mirándolo a los ojos con dificultad al tiempo que tenía sus manos inquietas. No quería escucharlo luego de su terrible actitud hacia él, pero algo en su interior impulsó a Armin a darle su oportunidad de disculparse.

—Te escucho.

—Bien... —el rubor en el rostro del castaño aumentó— Esto es algo difícil para mi... Perdóname por mi actitud de mierda, de verdad. No era mi intención herirte, pero inconscientemente lo hacía porque... —Jean suspiró— porque odiaba lo que tú me hacías sentir. —el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No sé cuándo comencé a sentir algo especial... por ti. No había sentido nada como esto antes... es más, yo pensaba que me gustaban las mujeres, ya sabes. Pero creo que la razón por la cual siempre terminaba odiándote pero a la vez no y molestándote con el idiota de Jaeger es por que _me gus...tas_. —se detuvo casi al final de la frase dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando muy rápido, pero aún así se armó de valor para completar esa última palabra. Al terminar de hablar, el rubio trataba de asimilar todo en su cabeza.

La verdad es que a Armin siempre le gustó Jean, pero hacía lo mismo que él: ocultaba todo tras muchos sentimientos de odio y desprecio, y por eso nunca entendió por qué le molestaba _tanto_ el hecho de que Jean se disculpara y luego intentara ser amable con él. Porque el rubio se iba enamorando cada vez más cuando tenía esas actitudes tan buenas hacia él.

—Por favor di algo. —Armin se sobresaltó. No sabía qué responder. O sea, tenía claro que _le gustaba Jean, sí._ Pero no podía negar sus inseguridades.

—También me gustas pero tengo miedo ya que también es la primera vez que me pasa eso y me cuesta confiar en alguien así como así. —dijo todo tan rápido que creía que el castaño no había entendido nada y tendría que repetirle todas las cosas vergonzosas que dijo.

—Sé que no te puedo asegurar nada, pero confía en mi.

El rubio lo pensó un momento, pero no pudo decirle que _no_ a esos ojos que tantas veces había observado con odio y con cariño a la vez. Sabía que al final retrasar las cosas no serviría de mucho, y que si Jean le gustaba, debía aceptarlo aunque existieran días en que pensaba que era la peor persona del mundo.

* * *

 _Al fin he terminado este fic que veía imposible. Estuve toda la semana llena de cosas que a veces sentía que no iba a terminar nunca de escribir esto. Para mí, poder participar en este reto no es más que para tener una oportunidad de escribir sobre mi OTP uvu. Igual sería lindo ganar (?)_

 _Acceso al foro "Cuartel General de Trost": /for_ _um/Cuartel-General-de-Trost/169453/_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
